wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Salvage Yard
The Salvage Yard is a Garrison building which can be placed on a Small plot, and allows followers to occasionally find containers of Salvage when successfully completing missions. These salvage containers are automatically placed in the player's inventory and may be opened from within the Salvage Yard, uncovering items such as follower armor and weapon enhancements, player weapons and armor, or crafting items. ;Level 1 :Allows Salvage to be occasionally recovered from missions. ;Level 2 :Increases your chance at recovering Salvage from missions. In addition, you may now discover follower items in Salvage. ;Level 3 :Greatly increases your chance at recovering Salvage from missions. In addition, you may now discover player items in Salvage. Source Level 1 Salvage Yard can only be obtained by completing a chain of quests in Spires of Arak. Players must first reach level 96, they may then pick up the quest in either Southport ( ) or Axefall ( ). This allows the player to take a flight to Pinchwhistle Gearworks (even if they have not yet explored the area), where they continue with the quest chain. Alternatively, players may choose to head directly to Pinchwhistle Gearworks to pick up the quests manually, without completing the previously-mentioned quest. The final quest of the chain, , awards the level 1 blueprint. Level 2 Salvage Yard can be bought from the blueprint vendor at the garrison after either reaching level 96, or establishing the outpost in Talador. Level 3 Salvage Yard can be bought from the blueprint vendor at the garrison once a player has reached level 100 and opened a total of 100 containers of salvage, earning the achievement . Bags and crates of salvage As of the systems pre-patch, there appears to be only a chance to get a or . The chances of getting one are greatly reduced from previous salvage. They only be salvaged when inside the Salvage Yard. In Warlords of Draenor Circa Warlords of Draenor, there were three types of salvage you can get from missions: , , . Bags came from missions of level 94 and below. Crates came from higher level missions and require at least a Level 2 Salvage Yard. Big Crates also came from level 95+ missions and require a Level 3 Salvage Yard. Level 100 missions should always gave a Crate or Big Crate. Bags and Crates (including Big Crates) could only be salvaged when inside the Salvage Yard. Notes * As of the systems pre-patch 7.0.3, salvaged, , soulbound item level 610 gear has changed from selling for a few gold (circa Warlords of Draenor) to a few copper. * As of Patch 6.2, it appears that all salvage items are (soulbound and worth ) instead of the variety of poor items seen previously. This makes selling junk easier, but the value is much lower. ** Non-soulbound salvage items may also have been removed. * Players report you can sometimes get an empty bag or crate. * Players also report that you can get a Bag or Crate before a mission reports as Failed. Patch changes * * . Non-soulbound, salvage items removed?}} * See also * * * * * * * * * External links Category:Garrison buildings Salvage Yard